Waking Carlos
by Kinda.Sorta.Insane
Summary: What could James possibly want? Then sun isn't even up yet...


Waking Carlos

I'm so frustrated! My story traffic isn't working so I can't tell if anyone is actually reading my stories. And it's horrible because I've posted four things today, and gotten zero feedback. Fanfiction is driving me crazy...

* * *

It's the middle of the night. Everyone in Apartment 2J is asleep. Everyone, that is, except for one James Diamond. He doesn't count though. After all, he isn't actually _in_ the apartment. Instead he is running, no, _sprinting_ down the hallways and up the stairs. His eyes are bright, perhaps with mischief, perhaps with excitement. Either way, it is rather obvious that he is a man on a mission. A mission to wake Carlos Garcia.

"Carlos!" James whispers frantically, shaking his friend's shoulder. When all he receives is a soft groan and a 'five more minutes,' he tries again.

"Carlos! Carlos, wake up! You're gonna miss it!" He whispers again. And, this time, his efforts pay off. Carlos rolls over groggily.

"What do you want James?" His speech is slightly slurred and he looks completely tired.

"You're gonna miss it!" He whispers again, casting a quick glance towards the window where the sun hasn't even begun to rise. Carlos sits up, shaking his friend's hand off of his shoulder before swiping at his eyes.

"Miss what?" He mutters, looking just about ready to go back to sleep.

"If I tell you it'll ruin the surprise! Now get up!" He says, clearly wide-awake and impatient. And, with a groan, Carlos gets out of his warm and comfortable bed. Because that's just what friends do for each other. Wake up in the middle of the night without any rhyme or reason.

"I'm coming, I'm coming…" He scopes up the first pair of pajama pants he sees, unaware of James' eyes on his torso, and pulls them on.

As soon as he's ready, James grabs his hand and pulls him out of the room, Carlos stumbling after him. After he manages to drag Carlos to the lobby, he gives him an apologetic glance and a peace offering in the form of some hot chocolate with extra whipped cream.

"This is good…" He murmurs appreciatively. "So what did you want to show me?" He asks, lively down that he's been dragged down a few flights of stairs. James grins at the praise and glances around surreptitiously before moving closer to Carlos.

"We have to go on the roof." He sounds excited about this, despite the fact the Carlos is now frowning.

"Why didn't we just go there in the first place?" He asks, disapproval clear in his tone.

"Because Carlos," in a matter-of-fact tone, "Your hot chocolate would've spilled if I went running all over the building with it." Carlos, unable to argue with this logic, simply nods in agreement. "Now. Let's go." And, with that, they walk towards the elevator to the top floor.

-=- **On the Roof** -=-

"Can you tell me now?" He's slightly impatient now that they've been sitting on the roof for five minutes. James sighs and turns towards him.

"I just wanted to watch they sunrise with you." He says in a rare play of seriousness. Carlos, completely stunned at the simplicity of it all, just blinks.

"Oh." James smiles and turns back towards the rising sun.

Just as the first rays cast their lights and turn the sky soft, brilliant shades of pink, yellow, orange, and blue, James says Carlos' name.

As he's turning, before he can even voice his 'yeah James?' James slides his hand, palm side in, across his cheeks, and through his hair, just over his ears. Then, before he can even raise his next question, James kisses him. More of a brushing of lips then anything else. And then he pulls back. A satisfied look crossing his face upon seeing the shock on Carlos'.

"I did happen to want to kiss you too…" James murmurs, almost guiltily, with a barely-there blush on his cheeks.

"Oh." And, incapable of coming up with a more complex sentence, he shifts closer and rests his weight on James' side.

Together, they watch the sunrise.

* * *

This is for the 20 out of 50 people who wanted more JamesxCarlos. I hope you guys liked it! And, just so you know, there might be a second chapter eventually.


End file.
